I Don't Say Goodbye
by Liv2Laugh00
Summary: "Yes I broke up with him, no I didn't say goodbye. I never say goodbye. Because you never know when you may meet again, even if by chance." Dawn is never a girl who says goodbye. Her logic: it's not over until it's over. But somedays, everything you know, is not as you may know it. One-shot. Dawn centric. Ikarishipping included.


**I Don't Say Goodbye**

* * *

**Hey guys. I'm back with another one-shot. It's Dawn centric (for ONCE!) and has Ikarishipping in it. I've never done this before, so no hate people XD. I'm not a Twinleafshipper and any Twinleafshipping you find in this story is purely friendship based. It's nothing more than that. **

**There is death in this, it's really sad. Bear with me; I just wanted to write something like this. :S. I was listening to the song Terrible Things by Mayday Parade when I wrote this, it's sooooo sad. D: Gotta love it, beautiful song. :D**

**On with the story.**

* * *

Sometimes, things are unexpected. They may be good, or life ruiningly bad. If you face them all, you're sure to fail. If you run, you're not moving forwards with your life. If you take life one step at a time and roll with the punches, you'll be ok. Just stand tall. There is nothing wrong with crying. If you don't cry, you can't expect to be strong.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person POV  
**

**Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh**

A sixteen-year-old girl walked in the front door of her house. She had dry tears on her face and she was grumbling about one thing or another.

"Dawn?" A voice called from the kitchen to the girl.

"Yeah, it's me Mom." Dawn called back, flipping her blue hair over her shoulder.

"Barry and Palmer are coming over for dinner tonight, can you go clean your room please?" The voice called back as a woman walked out of the kitchen. It was Dawn's mom, Johanna.

"K Mom." Dawn replied and skipped up the stairs. She pulled her phone out halfway up. She sent a text to Barry, before dialing a number.

The number she was calling let the phone ring twice before someone picked up.

"Hi this is May. How can I help you?" A voice answered cheerfully.

"Hey May. It's Dawn. We need to do a four-way." Dawn said as she walked into her room and flopped down on her bed.

"Boy drama?" May asked sympathetically.

"You know it." Dawn sighed.

"I'll add Misty, you add Leaf." May instructed.

Dawn quickly typed in another number, adding another girl to the conversation. May, all the way in Hoenn, added another girl in as well, making the conversation a four-way.

"So what happened this time?" One of the new girls asked.

"We fought again." Dawn murmured.

"Dawn, that's how it always goes though…" The other new girl pointed out.

"Misty, this time was different." Dawn quickly said, wiping the tears that were threatening to fall, away.

"What do you mean?" May asked.

"We fought, like usual, but he didn't call after me when I was walking away. He just walked off too. I tried texting him and he won't respond. This isn't like him. He likes to get me frustrated, but he'd never do this." Dawn said. There was a brief silence.

"Dawn. I'm sorry but it sounds like you two have just broken up." The third girl said quietly.

"But Leaf! I know he's cold, but he promised he'd never leave me…" Dawn argued.

"I'm agreeing with Leaf here Dawn. You need to let him go. Say goodbye. He's obviously not the one for you." Misty added sympathetically.

"I know that... I'm just too scared to admit it." Dawn answered back after a moment. The hand holding her cell was shaking slightly. She took a deep breath. "You know what? You guys are going to have to hold on a minute." Dawn quickly switched something on her phone and called a new number. After one ring, the phone was answered.

"Hello?" A gruff male voice answered.

"I'll see you around." Dawn said cheerfully.

"Did you just break up with me?" The voice asked.

"Well it was evident it was coming anyways. It was just easier on myself this way. See you around!" Dawn replied with that same level of cheeriness. She hit a button and ended that call. She then re-entered the conversation with her 3 friends.

"Did you do it?" Misty asked after Dawn had announced her re-arrival.

"Yup." Dawn sighed.

"You broke up with him? You said goodbye?" Leaf asked surprise lacing her voice.

"Yes I broke up with him, no I didn't say goodbye. I never say goodbye. Because you never know when you may meet again, even if by chance." Dawn said smartly.

"Typical Dawn…" The three girls sighed in unison.

The doorbell rang, catching Dawn's attention.

"Oops! I almost forgot! Sorry guys I got to go, Barry's over for dinner. See you guys around!" Dawn chirped.

"Bye Dawn." The other three chorused.

Dawn raced downstairs and tackled her close friend Barry into a hug. She ruffled his blonde hair and he ruffled her blue hair. They both laughed and bolted up to Dawn's room, escaping their parents.

"I got your text Dawn. I'm so sorry. I know you really cared about him." Barry said clasping Dawn's hand in his own.

"I'm alright. These things happen. Life goes on." She replied waving off the concern. They talked for a while about things that were going on in their lives.

Soon both teens grew hungry. They found their way downstairs to eat dinner. It was a delicious meal, courtesy of Johanna. After the meal, both teenagers raced up to dawn's room. They decided to play cards to pass the time.

Their intense game of War **(A/N: A Totally EPIC card game :P)** was interrupted when Palmer, Barry's dad, called them both downstairs.

"Dawn sweetheart, I have to go now. I've got some errands I need to run." Johanna said and kissed her daughter's forehead and pulled her into a hug. Dawn hugged her mother back. After they separated. Dawn smiled.

"Mom, you're acting like we'll never see each other again." Dawn laughed and hugged her mom again.

"Dawn say goodbye now. Your mom has to go. I'm staying here to watch you two monkeys for now." Palmer said as he coaxed Dawn and her mother apart.

"Oh please Palmer. You know I never say goodbye." She turned back to her mother. "See you around Mom!" She watched her mother's car leave the driveway and drive off down the street.

Palmer sighed sadly and glanced at Barry. His son's jaw was set and his mouth was pressed into a firm line. Palmer "You two can go keep playing cards now."

The two teens went back upstairs and continued to play war. After two hours, Johanna had still not returned. Dawn was beginning to get worried. Dawn excused herself from Barry and went downstairs.

"Palmer? Where's my mom?" She asked hesitantly.

"Perfect timing Dawn!" Palmer put on a fake, but believable, smile. "I just got a call from her asking us to come pick her up. Grab Barry and let's go get her."

Dawn turned to go back upstairs, very suspicious of Palmer's strange behaviour. She fetched Barry from upstairs. The three of them climbed into Palmer's car and drove through Twinleaf Town. Only when they passed by Kenny's house, in the outskirts of town did Dawn realize that they were going to Sangem Town.

When they drove up to and got out at the local Sangem hospital, Dawn began to worry. Sure Johanna was a nurse, but that didn't explain why she'd be here out of shift.

Palmer escorted the two teens through the front door and up to the reception desk. He got the number of the room where they could find Johanna Berlitz. At first this raised mental red flags for Dawn, but she ignored them.

They rode the elevator to the second floor and began walking through the hallway, looking for room 237. On the second floor, where all people with illnesses were located, Dawn really began to worry. This area of the floor was for people with LIFE THREATENING diseases!

Spotting the door to room 237, Dawn pushed her way inside. She ignored the fact that Barry and Palmer seem extremely opposed to it.

She stopped short when she saw the figure in the bed. The figure's face was pale and her chest wasn't moving. The heart metre next to the bed was still. The woman's blue hair nestled around her face on the pillow and her face seemed serene.

Dawn immediately felt tears prick at her eyes. "Mamma?" She asked quietly and stepped forward. She stepped towards the bed holding the woman.

On the table next to the bed there was a folder. On it was written the name that confirmed Dawn's fears. A tear slipped out of her eye when she read it.

A stamp was underneath the name. It was big, bold and red. It read, "DECEASED". Dawn fell to her knees, willing for it not to be true.

A hand was placed on her shoulder as Barry and his father entered the room as well.

"You knew. Didn't you Palmer? You knew she was sick…" Dawn asked Palmer quietly.

"Yes Dawn. Your mother told me two weeks ago she was sick with a life threatening disease. Tonight, she told Barry and I she was going to the hospital and she wasn't coming back." Palmer replied carefully, attempting not to upset the already upset girl.

Dawn stood and removed Barry's hand from her shoulder. She saw that both father and son were watching her with tears in their eyes. Dawn turned and ran out of the room. She ran out of the hospital and ran all the way back to Twinleaf Town. She wanted away from that terrible place. Running through the gate of the Twinleaf Park, she collapsed.

"What the-" A voice started. Footsteps pounded as someone ran up to her.

Dawn looked up at the teenager with tears falling freely and sobs wracking her body. He grimaced and swept her into his arms. He embraced her and let her cry onto his shoulder.

"I was coming to beg for you back. Now isn't the time. I'll wait until you're ready." His usually cold voice, had traces of sadness in it. "I'm so sorry…"

Dawn buried her head in his shoulder. "Thank you Paul. I love you."

* * *

**- 40 years later - **

A 56-year-old woman walked through the cemetery. The wind blew around and tangled her greying blue hair.

She paused at three tombstones. "Thank You Mrs. Pearl, Palmer and Barry for being at my side." Mrs. Pearl and Palmer had died of old age, whereas a drunk driver had taken Barry's life at age 34.

Continuing her trek through the graveyard, she found her destination.

She laid a bouquet of roses on the stone, keeping one for herself. "Hi Mamma. I'm back again. I love you so much. I still miss you. Paul is taking good care of me. I'll never forget how I didn't get to say goodbye to you. I promise I'll see you again sometime Mamma, but for now, goodbye Mamma. I love you." She walked off.

As she was leaving the cemetery she spotted a small crowd and realized that there was a funeral going on. She waited at a respectful distance. After the service came to an end, everybody trickled away, except for one young girl. She had blonde hair and green eyes. Her eyes were fixed on the grave in front of her. Dawn walked up. Her eyes scanned the inscription on the stone. _"Wendy Bowring. Beloved Friend, Daughter, Sister, Wife and Mother." _

Dawn turned back to the girl. "That was your mother wasn't it?" The girl glanced at Dawn before nodding. "How old are you?" Dawn asked.

"Sixteen." The girl replied slowly.

"How did she die?"

"An illness. I never even got to say goodbye. She was here and then she was gone."

"I lost my mother when I was sixteen too."

The girl glanced at Dawn and surprise.

Dawn laughed hollowly. "I never said goodbye to people unless they were dying. I didn't know that I'd never see my mom again when she left, so I didn't say goodbye either."

"How do you deal with it?" The girl asked crying quietly. Her eyes were once again fixed on the grave.

"I come here every year and say goodbye. I'm with my husband now and all I can hope is that 40 years of saying goodbye, will make up for that one year I missed. I love my mother and I'll never forget her."

"Thank you." The girl said.

"You're welcome." Dawn replied. She took the last rose she was planning to take home for her kitchen vase, and laid it on the stone in front of the two. "Goodbye Wendy. You will be missed. You have a wonderful daughter and she loves you very much." Dawn moved her eyes up to the grey skies.

The girl cried openly now, but a smile could be seen gracing her features. She too, turned her eyes to the cloudy sky.

Dawn smiled and turned to walk away towards the exit to the cemetery, where Paul was waiting in the car. A voice called out to the girl.

"It's time to go sweetheart. I'm sorry Johanna." A Man walked up to the girl and took her by the hand and led her away. She cast a final look over her shoulder at Dawn.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Dawn paused to watch the girl leave. She looked to the sky again. "I hope you're happy Mamma. I miss you. Goodbye."

Dawn walked out of the cemetery, the wind blowing through her and rustling the petals of the flowers behind her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Aw man…. That was so sad… I don't know about you, but I cried writing/reading that last scene. It was so heartbreaking for me. Check out BFFs and Runaway Runway. And remember to vote on the poll! **

**There will be an important notice going up for Runaway Runway going up soon, so check it out. **

**So it's finally summer. Wow. My updates are not really going to increase… I've recently been in intense training with my softball team, (our Nationals are coming up next weekend) and for all of August I'm going to be on vacation! There really won't be any action from me until September… And then school starts again, and updating will be slow again. :S Life sucks sometimes XD. Love you all!**

**R&R people! **

**~ Liv2Laugh00 ~**


End file.
